Hot Call!
by MissingFlashpoint
Summary: An end of shift hot call involves a beloved member of the Team One family.
1. Chapter 1

_My first try at an "from scratch story." I hope it's not too detailed. Working on the second chapter now. I own nothing Flashpoint, but it's fun to take the characters out to play when I can._

It had been a fairly quiet Thursday at the SRU. The team had been out to serve a warrant early in the morning and then had a suspicious package call after lunch. Fortunately, in everyone's mind, but Spike's, the bomb call was a false alarm. In anticipation of getting off their shift on time, the team had started a good clean up and restocking effort. Sarge and Ed were plowing through some paperwork in the briefing room so light banter prevailed down near the gun cages.

"Spike, how's the new apartment coming? Are you ready for a Team One party to break it in?" Sam ribbed his friend as they coiled rope.

Spike replied with a grin, "There will be no partying until the painting's done. With the schedule we've been keeping that could take a while."

Jules heard the word painting and perked right up, "Painting, we love painting. We'll all come by this weekend and get it done in one shot." Sam groaned and Raf pointed his finger in Jules's face, "Hey, speak for yourself. Paint fumes give me a headache and I'm ready for some relaxation this weekend." Jules teased their newest member, "Raf, you don't know relaxing until you taped off and painted…"

She was interrupted by the whelp of the SRU alarm. "Hot call, Team One, hot call. Shots fired and officer down at 332 Chestnut Rd." The four team members looked at each other in horror, but Greg and Ed were already loping toward them. Ed stated what they already knew, "That's Wordy's address. Gear up and let's make tracks." The team was in the trucks and on the road in minutes.

Ed and Sam drove the lead SUV, Spike and Raf just behind them and Greg and Jules bringing up the rear. Winnie fed them information as she received it at the desk. "Boss, EMS is on the scene and it's Wordy. He sounds critical. They are taking him to St. Pat's. Shelley is with him. No shooter currently on scene."

The sergeant quickly gave out instructions over the headset. "Okay, Team One, I'm saying this for myself as well as each of you. Emotions are going to be running high. We need to stay focused here. Kevin Wordsworth is tough and would be the first one to tell us our jobs are to find whoever did this. Everyone understand?" A chorus of "Copy that, Boss" was heard over the headsets. Greg continued, "Jules and I will head over to the hospital and see if we can talk to Wordy and Shelley. I'll update you when I have information. Ed, the rest of you go to the scene. Get a canvas started. Spike, I want you to talk to the girls. Go gentle, see if they saw anything. Once we get a feel for what this is we'll plan our next step."

Spike hesitated just a second and then replied, "Okay, gotcha." His boss, who knew his team members eerily well, heard what Spike hadn't said. "Go easy. They'll just need Uncle Spike. Try to keep things low keyed until we know who saw what. Copy?" The response came quickly and with more confidence. "Copy that, boss."

Greg continued, "Ed, reach out to Guns and Gangs. See what Wordy's been working on and if there have been threats made. Let's work together to figure out this thing."

His team leader chimed in with "Let's do this!" and the team was ready for action. Sirens blaring two SVUs headed off to Wordy's house and the third turned off towards the hospital.

Ed and Spike parked their vehicles directly in front of the house. Ed headed toward Inspector Stainton who was already on scene. Spike spotted a neighbor he recognized from various gatherings in the past. He hurried up to her. "Do you know where the three girls are? Are they okay?" The neighbor had that wide eyed, stressed look that showed in times of trauma. She was staring at a pool of blood in the Wordsworth's driveway. Spike blocked her view with his body and tried again, "Grace, it's Grace, isn't it? Look at me. Can you tell me where the girls are right now?"

The woman made an effort to meet Spike's eyes and answered quickly, "Yes, it's Grace. Darby Hanes took the girls to her house. The green one two doors down. I can take you there." Spike guided Shelley's friend to Sam and said, "I'll go find them. You remember Sam, right? Can you tell him what you saw? That would be a very big help." Sam walked Grace to her nearby porch and Spike continued on to find the girls.

As he approached the Hanes house, the door flew opened and three year old, Allie, came flying out and into his arms. "Unca Pike, Unca Pike!" He carried her on his hip through the door and into the cozy living room. He saw a petite woman with long, brown hair comforting Wordy's older girls. Five year old Claire and seven year old Lillie had tear streaked faces and Darby was murmuring quietly to the girls. In seconds, Claire was attached to Spike's leg, but Lillie seemed to fold in onto herself on the couch. The pretty neighbor looked up at the SRU officer and made room for him on the large ottoman in front of the couch. "Here sit down. Girls, don't hurt him." Spike smiled at the three girls and exclaimed, "Nah, these little bugs couldn't hurt me. Give me some hugs and tell me what's going on." Allie and Claire started talking at once, but Lillie didn't even glance up at him. Spike met Darby's eyes and she shook her head almost imperceptibly. The brunette neighbor spoke again and said, "Claire and Allie, your Uncle Spike looks hungry and thirsty. Can you two help me make a snack in the kitchen?" The two little girls happily took her hands and the three headed for the kitchen.

Spike moved to the couch next to little Lillie. "Hey you, can I have a hug?" Lillie reached up her arms toward Spike, but spoke not a word. "You are very quiet today, Lillie-bug. Can you tell me about what happened?" With that Lillie burst into tears and sobbed inconsolably on Spike's shoulder. He let her cry for a few minutes and then set her on his knee. "All those tears tell me that you're feeling sad and scared. That happens to me sometimes too and I find the best way to feel better is to talk to someone who loves me. Sometimes I talk to your dad or Uncle Greg or Uncle Ed. Can you tell me what you're thinking about right now?"

Lillie's little mouth quivered as she struggled to share her pain with the officer she knew so well. "Daddy had to get out of the car because I left my bike in the driveway again. The bad guys in the car shot him and he fell down. He was bleeding and bleeding. It's all my fault because Daddy always says if I leave me stuff all over someone will get hurt and he did."

Spike's heart broke a little as he thought about the way Wordy would handle his sweet girl. He took her chin in his hand and turned her face to his. Then he spoke firmly, "Hey, Lillie, you didn't hurt your dad and leaving your bike didn't hurt your dad. The bad guy hurt your dad. Team One is going to find that bad guy and put him in jail for hurting your dad. The doctors are working to make him okay and your dad would be proud of you for being such a big help. Okay?"

The small girl nodded solemnly as Spike finished his comment. He continued, "Did you see the car with the bad guy? What color was it?" Lillie told him the car was brown and very dirty. The bad guy had a baseball cap and all she saw was is white arms. Spike praised her for each thing she remembered as the neighbor and the younger girls came back to the room with chocolate chip cookies and juice boxes. The constable was anxious to compare notes with his team mates, but took an extra minute to sit with them and have a cookie. He spoke quietly to Darby as he stood, "I'm going to go and see what the team has found out. We'll come up with a plan and I'll come back to update you. Can you manage for another little bit?" The kind neighbor explained that the girls were going to watch TV and would wait until his return.

Spike went in search of the other team members and found them near the trucks outside. As the group spoke it became apparent that they had little to go on. Lillie and the neighbors who saw the car agreed that it was dirty brown, but had no make, model or license plate number. There was a driver and a shooter, but no real description of either one. Ed related that Guns and Gangs were looking through Wordy's notes, but had no knowledge of threats. Their next step was for Ed to call Sophie and have her take the girls home to the Lane's house. Ed would put two cruisers on the perimeter. As the plan came together they decided to have Dean stay with Clark at the house as well. Until they knew what they were dealing with no one wanted to take chances.

"I'm going to go back to talk to Darby Hanes and have her take the girls through the back yard to pack up a few things from the house, but I want to go start looking through traffic camera footage. Raf, can you come and stay with the girls at the house?" Spike was already moving as he called to the other officer behind him. Ed spoke up, "Good thought, Spike. I'm going to call Greg and see what he and Jules found out. Sam, you're with me."

Raf and Spike were at the Hane's house in less than a minute. Darby let them in. After an update on the plan, she led them to the family room where the girls were watching TV. They looked up at the men approached. Spike crouched down in front of the children, "Girls, you remember our friend, Raf. I have to go work on my computer for a little bit, but he and Ms. Hanes are going to take you back home. We want you to gather some jammies, tooth brushes and maybe a spare set of clothes. Aunt Sophie's coming to take you to her house to play with Izzie, Dean and Clark until Mommy and Daddy get home from the doctor. Lillie, can you help your sisters gather what they need?" The sweet, but still very solemn little girl nodded. Spike turned slightly to address the little girl. "As soon as I hear from your mommy, I will call you and let you know how your dad is. In the meantime, you let the grown-ups do all the worrying. Is that a deal?" Lillie's face brightened slightly and the officer settled for that in lieu of a smile. He looked at his team mate and gave last minute instructions, "It should be a quick trip, but keep your eyes open. Sophie should be here shortly."

The group headed out and Spike hurried to the command truck.


	2. Chapter 2

Hot Call! Chapter 2

Greg and Jules pulled up at St. Pat's ER and hurried in to the desk. Greg related that they were investigating an officer involved shooting. The nurse directed them back through the electric doors to the trauma room. Shelley was sitting in a hard arm chair in the hallway across from the room. The area created a small alcove which gave them a modicum of privacy. Shelley looked composed but her hands were wringing on her lap and her eyes were red from previous crying. The officers could see movement behind the curtains, but couldn't get a glimpse of their friend at all. Shelley looked up expectantly and stood to greet first Jules and Greg. After quick hugs, Greg urged the pretty blond woman to sit. Jules pulled up a chair next to her and the sergeant sat across from the women.

"Shelley, I'm so sorry. Have they told you anything? Was Wordy able to talk to you?" Greg made a conscious effort to slow himself down and took a deep breath. Shelley spoke quietly, "Thank you both for coming. They said they would come talk after they examined him. It's been about fifteen minutes. I've seen them bring in some blood and the x-ray machine was here earlier. Wordy was awake when I got to him in the driveway. He worried about the girls so a neighbor took them. He was shot in the upper belly on the left. Right under the rib cage. It was a lot of blood, Greg. I put pressure on it, but I'm scared." Jules hugged her friend and said, "We all know Wordy's tough, Shell. He's going to be okay."

Greg also spoke reassuringly and then asked, "Did you see anything, Shelley? I hate to ask, but we're trying to get a handle on this thing." Wordy's wife shook her head negatively. "I heard the shots, but by the time I got to him there was no one. Lillie said it was a brown car, but she was hysterical and that was upsetting Wordy so I let the neighbor take her. Oh, the girls, Greg, have you heard about the girls.?" Shelley's voice sounded back on the verge of tears.

The sergeant took her hand and smiled gently, "They're okay, Shelley. I had Spike talk to them. The little ones made him a snack and seem relatively unaffected. Lillie's having a harder time, but Spike said he thought about what Wordy would do and calmed her down." All three adult allowed themselves a small smile at that picture. Greg continued, "Lillie saw a dirty brown car, but not much else. Sophie was coming to pick them up. They'll all head back to the Lanes' house. I sent Dean that way too. Eddie will put some cruisers over there just as a precaution. Your neighbors, Grace and Darby, were on top of things getting them ready to go." Shelley shoulders relaxed a bit with that update. Before they could continue, a doctor came out of the curtain and addressed them.

"Mrs. Wordsworth? May I have a word?" Greg and Jules stood to give them room, but Shelley grasped their hands and said, "Stay, please?" Three sets of eyes looked toward the scrub clad doctor. He was kind, but business-like. "Mr. Wordsworth is stable and we will be taking him to surgery in a few minutes. I believe the bullet hit his spleen. I won't know if we will have to remove it or if there's other damage until we get in and look around. He is on his second unit of blood and we have more ready if we need it. I'm going to let you have a couple of minutes with him before we take him up." Then he looked toward the officers. "One of you wouldn't happen to be Sergeant Greg Parker, would you?" Greg acknowledged, "That would be me." The doctor smiled and went on, "Mr. Wordsworth is insistent that he is not going to surgery until he has spoken to you. He has a bit of pain medicine on board, but he is remarkably stubborn for someone in his physical state so I've cleared you to go in. Try to keep it short and tell him his job is to heal now." The doctor turned again to his patient's wife. "I'm going up to get ready for surgery. I'll come to the Surgical Waiting Room when we're done to give you the update. Don't worry if things seem to take a while the first part of surgery will be putting in some monitoring lines and an epidural for post-op pain management. He'll go to the surgical ICU tonight after recovery and then we'll re-evaluate tomorrow. Get yourself a bite to eat and try and rest while you're waiting." With that the doctor turned on his heel and headed toward the elevators.

Greg looked to Shelley and said, "You go ahead. Jules and I will get the update from the team. If Wordy is up to it after you see him, I'll take a minute." She turned toward the curtain and went in.

Greg used his phone to call his team leader who picked up immediately. Ed first question was about his long time friend, "Greg, how's is he?" Parker responded with "The doctor says he's stable. Headed for surgery. Shelley is in with him now and then I'll just have a quick minute. Shell didn't see anything, Ed."

"Okay, tell him he'll be buying two rounds for this shindig. We don't have a lot to go on here. Guns and Gangs is working with us, but Wordy's new there. He's not up to speed enough to have anything going on his own. They're hitting the neighborhoods putting the pressure on, but no one's hopeful. Spike is checking the traffic cams. It's a lot of territory and like looking for a needle in a haystack." Ed took a minute for a frustrated face scrub. His boss chimed in, "I'll try to find out what Wordy knows. He may not be able to give us much either. Jules and I will head your way as soon as I'm done here. What's the status on the girls?"

His team leader gave a small laugh and replied, "Those little girls are chatterboxes. Lillie is quiet though. Sophie's taken them back to the house. Dean and Clark are there as well. I put a car in front and one on the side. They'll be okay. Let me know when you're on the move." The sergeant agreed and hung up just as Shelley was coming out the curtain.

Wordy lay on the stretcher as his wife went to get his good friend and former boss. If felt good to see her before surgery, but he wanted a minute with Greg. The doctor was fairly reassuring, but the patient knew he'd be able to tell more by talking to Greg and Ed. He knew exactly how they responded when one of their own was in trouble. Their demeanor would give a clue of what the doctor was thinking. He turned his head toward the curtain to watch Greg enter the room.

"Kevin Wordsworth, what trouble are you up to now?" Greg said with a smile as he moved toward his friend. "How are you doing?" he asked as he took in the lines and wires. Wordy felt a measure of relief. Greg was using his "this is a walk in the park and I'm on it with you" voice. However, his concern seemed appropriate without forced cheer.

"I've had better days, boss. Shelley said the girls are okay?" The patient turned that last statement into a question. Greg told him the girls were safe and doing okay with Sophie. He then switched to sergeant mode.

"Any clue about who this was, Word? Have you had threats?" Greg knew he only had a short time and didn't want to tire his friend out.

"Yes, I have a pretty good idea. Last week, at the town pool, I stepped into a situation in the parking lot. Don't know the family's name, but the husband was just berating the wife. She had that look, boss. One girl was Lillie's age and they had been playing together just a while before this. I just walked up and asked the guy to slow it down and take a time out. No one wanted to hear that stuff. If he's like that in public, I can't imagine what it's like at home. I gave the wife my card with the domestic violence hotline number on the back. He was none too happy with me. As we headed toward the cars, his parting shot was "If I was you, I'd watch out for you and yours." I didn't think much of it, but the car was the same today. It was a brown Honda sedan. Maybe around five years old. Didn't see the plate." Wordy's voice was losing strength and Greg help up a hand and said, "Okay, buddy, that's good work. It's time to leave it to us. I'll get the team right on this. Your job is to listen to the doctors and rest up."

The patient wasn't done yet. He had one more task before surgery and asked for a favor, "Greg, call Ed for me. I need a moment then they can take me up." His former boss gave him a long look, but did as he asked. A nurse came in to hang medication through the IV and checked the monitor for his vital signs. As she was leaving, she called over her shoulder, "Five minutes and we'll be transporting you."

Greg handed Wordy the phone and stepped back to give him privacy. Using his arm with the least amount of equipment, Wordy brought the cell phone to his ear. He heard, "Kevin Tucker Wordsworth, if you needed to talk to me, there are easier ways to go about it. What's going on, buddy?" His injured friend listened closely to Ed's voice. He knew that when the team leader got worried about those he cared about his voice softened considerably. He was satisfied that, like Greg, Ed seemed concerned, but not overly worried. He wanted to get through this last request so they could all get on with the next steps. "I'm doing okay, Ed. Pain meds good. Listen, the doctors are telling me all should be okay. Just in case though, Ed, you'll be there for Shell and the girls, right? I need to know…"

His long time friend broke in, "Wordy, I've got your back. We all have your back—no matter what. However, your orders are to get better quick. You hear me, Word? You hear me?" He waited and heard, "I'll get right on that, Eddie." Wordy handed the phone off to the boss, closed his eyes and seemed to drift off to sleep. The sergeant spoke to his team leader, "We'll be on our way. I'm going to get a Uni on the surgical waiting room until we get this guy." He took one more look back at Wordy on the stretcher. His friend had been tested this year. He always responded with courage and grace. Greg hoped it could last through this latest setback. He shouldn't have been surprised when despite his closed eyes, the constable spoke one more time. "Boss, stop worrying over me and get on with it. I'm just resting here. I'll be fine. Go. And thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

It's harder than I thought to keep the continuity and the action moving along. This a bit of a transition chapter as the team gathers evidence. It bugs me that I used the wrong middle name for Wordy in Chapter 2. I fixed it here. The next chapter might not be up until Friday. Flashpoint is the best, but it doesn't belong to me.

Chapter 3

Greg and Jules headed for the truck and Jules shook her head as she fastened her seatbelt. "Still not a lot to go on, Sarge, but it's a start. Do you think Spike should have another go at Lillie to see if she can help us with the family name?" Greg thought about it for a moment and replied. "Spike said she was struggling the most of the three girls. Maybe a chance to help is just what she needs. He got on the headset and spoke to his tech specialist. "Spike, do we have any spare SRU hats in your truck? Take Raf and make a quick stop over at the Lane's. See if you can hire Lillie on to figure out who this family is. Any info is more than we have now. Jules and I will stop by the pool and see what we can find out there. Ed and Sam, meet us there." After a frustrating couple of hours with no leads the team felt energized by the hope of a lead.

Spike and Raf pulled up to the Lane's house and waved to the cruiser parked in front. They went to the door and it was answered by Ed's son, Clark, with Dean close behind. They immediately asked how Wordy was doing followed quickly by how long they'd be on "lock down." The constables assured them that the hope was that it wouldn't be too long. Sophie had Izzie on her hip as she hurried to get the update on Wordy and Shelley. Again, the officers gave the update they knew. They asked if they could find a quiet spot to speak with Lillie and Sophie directed them to the kitchen. "The younger girls are watching TV, but Lillie's reading. I'll send her in. Help yourselves to a drink."

Lillie walked into the kitchen still far too serious for Spike's comfort. Her eyes grew large and fearful as she saw the team members. "Is Daddy okay?" her voice trembled as she asked. Spike crouched down in front of her. "He's doing fine, Lillie-bug. I'm sorry I scared you. The doctors are fixing him up and Uncle Greg said he asked about you right away. I'm here to ask for your help catching the bad guy. Are you up to being a part of the team?" Lillie nodded enthusiastically and Spike placed the SRU hat on her head. "First we need to make sure everyone knows you're a junior officer. A little big, but you make it look stylish." He was very happy to see a smile on the little girl's face. "Okay, sometimes when we work we all sit at the table and talk things out. Let's try that now."

As they took their seats, Spike opened his laptop. "Okay, your dad was telling us about a trip to the pool last week. You were playing with a friend. Do you remember that?" Lillie nodded along. "We went to the pool a lot last week, but only one day with Daddy. He works a lot."

Raf jumped in the conversation with his smooth, easy way. "I love to play with friends at the pool. Do you see a lot of friends there?" Lillie again nodded. Spike took up the questioning, "On the day your dad was with you, he said you played with a girl he didn't know. Do you remember that?" Lillie scrunched up her face and said, "I guess. Maybe it was with Maddy." The officer wanted to tread carefully with this next question, but he knew it was important. "Okay, on the way to the car, your dad said this little girl's mom and dad were having a bit of an argument. Your dad asked them to take a time out. Do you remember that?"

Lillie thought a minute and then explained, "Daddy sent us to the car, but it was Annie's mom and dad. They were mad and her dad was yelling mean things. I think Annie was crying. Daddy is a police officer so he told them to be nice." Spike encouraged his young friend. "That's great remembering, Lillie. I knew you'd be a great help to the team. Do you go to school with Annie? Do you know her last name?"

Lillie answered, "She's Annie B. because there's another Annie and she's Annie R. She went to my school, but wasn't in my class last year. Mommy has a phone book with all the phone numbers so you could call her and ask her last name." Both Raf and Spike smiled at Wordy's oldest child. "That is just what we needed, Lillie! We're going to figure this out and you told us very important information." Spike sent her back to her sisters with a smile on her face. They said a quick good-bye to Sophie and hurried back to the truck.

Raf took the wheel and Spike spoke to their team leader over the headset. "Ed, a little progress here. Lillie is a rock star. Can someone go back to Wordy's and look for a school directory. Shelley is very organized so it shouldn't be hard to find. The little girl was in the first grade this past year, not in Lillie's class and her name is Annie B." Spike heard Sam and Jules teaming up to handle that job. It would have been frustrating enough on a normal call for the information to come in so slowly, but it felt like they were wading through Jello as they worked to bring in the subject that went after their friend and family member.

Ed and Greg left the pool with no joy on their quest. There were security cameras in the area, but they weren't saved past 72 hours. Both men were frustrated and ready for something—anything to break. They instructed everyone to meet back up at Wordy's to regroup. Just as the two SVUs pulled up, Jules excited voice came over the headsets. "I think I've got something. There's an Annie Blazer in last first grade last year. Her parents are Taryn and James Blazer. The address is 671 Cherry Rd." As she finished, Greg's voice gave Spike instructions. "Spike, get on that. Everything and anything you can find on the Blazers." "Copy that, Boss" came the reply.

It was just a short time later that Spike excitedly spoke again, "And we got them. Taryn Blazer is clean as a whistle and James Blazer was clean up until 18 months ago. Since then it looks like he's had 2 DUIs, a drunk and disorderly and last week an order of protection was filed by his wife for domestic violence."

Ed's voice broke in, "So he acts like an ass, bullies his family, is now facing consequences for that behavior and somehow it becomes Kevin James Wordsworth's fault." The team leader's voice was yelling by the end of the sentence. Greg sat for a moment in truck. He thought back to when Ed was struck seven times by a subject and remember the self control it took to make it through that day. Getting his team through the hopeful arrest of this subject was going to be a challenge.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sergeant Greg Parker left his SVU and gathered his team around him. "We'll go as a team to the current residence of the Blazer family. I want to remind you that there are children in the home. Taryn Blazer took out an order of protection against James Blazer, but considering his escalation today, we can't assume he won't be at the house. We don't know what set him off today and if retribution against Wordy was the whole plan or just the beginning. We move carefully until we have more intel. Let's move. Eddie, you're with me." The team headed for their vehicles.

Ed took the wheel as the sergeant climbed in the passenger seat. Greg motioned for his team leader to turn off transmission on his radio. "Eddie, I remember clearly the day you were shot and how much I wanted to go after the guy who put 7 rounds in you. I had the added checks and balances of having Toth and Halloran on the headsets. I get the anger and I'm there with you, but we have to have our heads on straight here. We're going to be under scrutiny however this works out. If you think we need to turn this over to another team, I'll have Winnie re-up Team Three." He stopped at that and looked at his friend and team mate next to him.

The constable stared straight out the window and the only sign he'd heard his boss talk was a twitch at the side of his mouth. A long moment passed and he scrubbed his hand over his face (as he was prone to do in times of stress.) When he spoke his voice was quiet and serious, "Boss, I hear ya and yeah, I'm angry. However, I know exactly how Wordy would feel about this and his thoughts on clean hands. However this works out, it will be by the books. I've got it under control." Greg nodded slowly, turned his headset on and spoke to the team. "Let's turn lights and sirens off as we approach the residence. No need to announce our presence."


	5. Chapter 5

_Here's the next installment. I have an idea of where I want the story to end, but I'm still working on how the take down will go. Hopefully, it will come together this weekend. Thank you to everyone who has left reviews. _

Chapter 5

Team One pulled up about a block away from the Blazer residence. Quickly, they all met in front of Ed and Greg's SUV. Greg held up a hand and the team looked at him expectantly. "At this time we're operating under the assumption that the subject is not at the house, but his wife and children are. However, we will use an abundance of caution until we confirm that fact. How's everyone doing? Anyone need to talk about anything?" The boss looked over his team and met each individual's gaze. They all looked steady. He met his team leader's eyes. Ed nodded that he was satisfied and began handing out assignments.

"Raf and Spike, circle around back and assess the yard and rear entrance. Greg and Jules, you attempt contact at the front door. Sam, you and I will clear and cover for them. Good to go?" Even as the "yes, sirs" began the team was heading to complete their tasks. It was a warm summer evening and the neighborhood had families out and about. As they headed toward the tidy, yellow house, the constables asked the neighbors to return to their own residences. Curiosity was evident, but not one person questioned the polite "requests" of the uniformed officers.

Spike and Raf carefully walked along the driveway. A young girl and smaller boy were blowing bubbles in the yard. Spike spoke quietly through his headset updating the rest of the team. Ed instructed the team to move the children into the neighboring yard and secure the rear door. Raf approached the children who reacted nervously. The younger boy hid behind his sister who bravely asked, "Who are you?"

Raf crouched to the children's level and said, "We're police officers and I want you to play with the bubbles over next door for a few minutes." A soft voice stated, "We're not allowed to leave the yard without permission." Spike chuckled and quietly answered, "That's a very smart rule, but since we're the police, I think it's okay just this once. We're going to be sure you're safe." Raf herded the children into the other yard and positioned them behind a shed. Spike crept along the back window, reported no movement in the house. He tried the back door and found it unlocked, but didn't make entry. He reported the status to team and received orders to hold position.

Meanwhile, in the front of the house, Sam broke away from the group to peek through the front window. The house looked quiet. The evening news was on the TV, but he could see no one in the room. Greg reached up and knocked briskly on the front door. Sam saw a medium height, red haired woman walk toward the door and then stop as if she had to gather courage before she went to answer the door. As it swung opened the confusion on her face was apparent. "May I help you?" she asked politely.

Greg introduced himself as Sergeant Gregory Parker, then introduced Jules. The confusion wasn't lessened by the introduction. Greg then asked if her husband was in the house. There was a negative shake of the woman's head. Ed stepped up and asked, "Do you mind if we look around and confirmed that?" He really didn't give her time to answer as he and Sam entered the front door and looked for their subject. The young mother stepped back, but quickly began talking. "Listen, I just got the baby to sleep so please don't wake her. What's this about? I need to check on my other children." She took a quick breath.

Greg jumped in. "It's okay, Mrs. Blazer—is that right? Are you Mrs. Taryn Blazer?" As the woman nodded, he continued, "My colleague has a baby at home himself so he can be thorough and quiet at the same time. My officers have made contact with your children in the backyard and they are playing bubbles in the neighboring yard. We need to ask you a few questions. Is it alright if we sit?" Taryn motioned her arms toward the furniture in the living room as Ed and Sam called the all clear on their tour of the house. Jules, Greg and Taryn sat down. Greg gently asked, "Mrs. Blazer, could you tell me where your husband is right now?" Taryn looked bewildered by the question and answered quickly. "I have no idea. He's…We've separated this last week and I haven't spoken with him." There was a short pause and then she continued, "He can't come here to the house. I have an order of protection. He's left a few messages on the machine, but to be honest I haven't listened to them. In the past, I have not made him stay away and this time I'm not backing down." Although her voice was resolute, her eyes filled with tears. Jules patting her knee in comfort. Greg nodded slightly at his female colleague.

Jules gave the woman a moment and then ventured, "Do you remember the incident at the pool last week? Could you tell me a little about that?" Taryn nodded and slowly replied, "It was the day that I came to the conclusion that things weren't going to get better unless I made them better. We were at the pool having a pleasant afternoon. Annie was playing with a friend and the friend's father was tossing his kids into the water. He did the same with Annie a few times and she was having a great time—giggling and laughing. I hadn't seen that side of her in a while. James, my husband, grew unhappy that Annie was enjoying this other dad so much. You see, she won't go near him anymore." She grew pensive and quiet. Greg and Jules nodded encouragingly and then Jules asked, "Can you tell me about that?"

Taryn's face turned red and she averted her eyes. "James has always had a temper. He's quick to complain and yell, but it's always been directed at me, after the children were in bed or busy elsewhere. He lost his job sometime last year and since then the yelling has progressed to rough handling. One time, Annie walked in the room and he was choking me. Another time I had a black eye and she seemed to know without asking that he had done it. I've made him leave in the past, but he always promises that it won't happen again. I've let him return." Jules softly intervened. "What was different about this day?"

Taryn bit her lip and then went on, "James saw Annie having fun with that other family and told me to pack up that we were leaving. He called Annie, but she didn't want to leave. He grabbed her upper arms and she cried out. I told him to let her go and that just set him off. We quickly headed toward the car, but he got louder and more angry. The dad from the other family saw what was happening. I know he was just trying to be helpful, but it made it worse. By the time we got home, James was in a state. I put the kids in the back room with a snack. James was ranting and hit me so hard I thought he broke my ribs. Somehow I got the phone and called the police. They made him leave. I called the domestic violence hotline from the card that dad gave me." Her voice trailed off as she stared at her hands in her lap. "You must think I'm an awful mother."

Jules jumped right on that statement, "No, Taryn. I think you're a mom who is working hard to protect her kids. Your husband is responsible for his own actions." The woman began crying in earnest at that point. Sam discreetly handed a box of tissues to Jules and she offered them to the distraught mom. Greg took over for the moment. "This is going to be hard to hear, but we need your help so I'm going to be straight with you. That other dad is a former team member of ours and now he works with another department. I know as a police officer he would be very happy that you're working to get yourself and your children into a safer and more healthy environment. I need to tell you though that we believe your husband shot Officer Wordsworth in his driveway earlier today." Taryn looked up with a shocked expression on her face. She blurted out, "No, no, please, no!"

Greg gave her a moment and then continued. "Now the officer is in surgery and the doctors couldn't offer promises, but they're hoping for a full recovery. Mr. Blazer is on a dangerous and destructive path though. Officer Wordsworth's wife and three young daughters were in the home at the time. They are upset but okay. We need to bring your husband in before this goes any further. Do you have any idea where we can find him?" Taryn sat very still with a dazed look on her face. The room was very quiet. "Mrs. Blazer?" Greg said softy and then a bit more forcefully, "Taryn? Do you know where your husband is?"

Taryn Blazer gave herself a small shake and turned to Greg. "I believe he's staying with an old friend on Oak Rd. I can get you the address. His friend, Ray, is not a good influence on him. Together they drink too much and basically act foolish. That's one of the reasons I've let him come home in the past. Leaving him with Ray was never a good option."

Ed was on the headset giving instructions for Spike and Raf to bring the children inside. He then asked Winnie to send a cruiser to their location. Greg looked carefully at Taryn. "Okay, I'm going to ask that you allow my officer to listen to those messages on your phone. We want all the information we can get right now. In a few minutes, my team is going to need to head out, but I'm going to leave a police car outside until we have Mr. Blazer in custody. If you hear from him this evening, I want you to call me immediately. Keep to your routine, but I would keep the children indoors for the rest of the evening." The young mother agreed and arose to get her phone. Spike intercepted her and with his patented friendly smile, he asked for her pin number to access the messages.

Jules stood from her position on the couch and asked, "Taryn, is there anything else you can think of that will help this situation? The more information we have the better chance of a safe outcome for everyone." Taryn turned and replied, "James will not just end this easily. Ray will encourage him and he will consider this some kind of macho standoff. Please be careful."

The police car arrived in front of the house and the team made preparations to leave the house.


	6. Chapter 6

_Here is the beginning of the take down. I hope it seems realistic. This part is harder for me as I'm better with the touchy/feely conversations. Thanks to my sweet daughter, Melissa, who was my sounding board as I tried to make it work._

Chapter 6

Spike walked with his sergeant toward the SUVs. He summarized the messages on Taryn Blazer's phone. "Most were intelligible drunken whining, but yesterday there was a clear threat that someone was going to pay for this. Have to figure that he sobered up enough to aim because Wordy was hit."

"True, who knows what kind of state we're going to find him in now. When you get back to the truck, I need to know whatever you can find on James Blazer's friend, Ray. Faster is better." Greg's tech specialist called, "Copy that, Boss" as he lengthened his strides and went on ahead. Within minutes, Spike fingers were flying across his keyboard. "Okay, Ray Price is not one of the good guys. He was military, training in munitions, when he was dishonorable discharged three years ago after being caught with meth amphetamines. His landing back in civilian life has been rocky at best with various petty larceny and drug charges. Never enough to put him away for any length of time though. The address that Mrs. Blazer gave us shows a multifamily house. The second apartment looks to be empty at this time which is good because we're going to want eyes in before entry with the munitions history."

"Okay." All eyes turned towards Ed. "We going to take our time with this. Let's find discreet place to park and do some recce. Boss, I'm going to leave it to you and Jules to decide if negotiation is an option here." The team moved towards the trucks and began their trek towards Oak Rd. As Ed and Sam pulled away, Ed glanced over at his stone-faced younger team mate. "What's on your mind, Sam? Spill it."

The ex-military man continued looking straight ahead as he was driving, but frustration was evident in voice. "Ed, negotiation? How can that even be an option here? These guys are probably drunk, possibly high, celebrating gunning down a police officer and could be in possession of explosives. How can there be anything but tac here?"

The older man shook his head and replied carefully, "I hear ya, Sam, but we look at all the options before coming up with a plan. And yeah, I agree a peaceful surrender sounds farfetched, but we consider it. Greg and Jules have worked magic at other times when the situation looked too hostile for talk. Until they tell us that talk is no longer an option, it's an option. You hear me?" Sam gave his team leader a reluctant "Copy that."

In the second SUV a similar conversation could be heard. Greg looked over at the woman he considered to be his second. "What do you think, Jules? Any point of connection here? Thoughts?" Jules grew pensive and then offered, "It's going to be really tricky. If it's just James Blazer there's probably a better chance. We could appeal to the father in him getting back to his kids sooner. Use the idea of getting the family help through this. I think if he's with his friend…Whew, it's going to be tricky. He'll want to save face." Greg agreed with her assessment. It was rare that he didn't depend on negotiation as the first, second and third choices, but in this case it seemed like a long shot.

Meanwhile, conversation was tense in the third Chevy Suburban. Raf had teased Spike that there might be an explosive device for his enjoyment and Spike snapped at him irritably. There was a couple of minutes of silence and then Spike apologized to the rookie officer. "I'm sorry, Raf, I shouldn't have jumped down your throat like that. It's just that the fact that these probably drunk or high guys may have access to explosive material is not something to joke about. Remember the bomb that Alexi built? It was scary because it was beautifully built and powerful, but he meant to bring down the building—not people. Most likely, if these guys have something, it will be something meant to bring down members of the team. Can't find anything happy about that."

"I hear you. It's been a long day and it's not over. We'll be careful." Raf said reflectively. The two constables bumped fists as they followed the other two trucks into an alley. In the rearview mirror, Spike could see the command truck pull him behind him.

The team gathered around Spike and the computer as they looked at blueprints of the building. Spike spoke quickly, "This is a side by side rental. The right side is empty, but I'm not sure how we'll gain access without them seeing us. Both the front and rear doors are within sight of Price's side. The basement windows here on the side look promising, but they're small."

Jules piped up, "I can get in through there. Lower me into the basement and I'll go up and open one of these first floor windows. It'll take some rope, but it shouldn't be hard to make entry."

Ed shook his head, "I don't like it, Jules. We have no eyes in to see what you're going into. None of the rest of us can fit through that window. The first floor windows are out of reach if you need help fast."

The female officer responded, "What's the other option? This gives us the option of stealth and recce once we get in there. If I run into a problem, you can use the ram and come in the front door."

Ed looked at Greg and Greg looked at Ed. "Your call, Eddie, but if it's stealth and surprise we're looking for…."

"Okay, we'll do it. Raf, grab some civvies from the truck. Go check it out and tell us what you see as we pack up here."

It took Raf just minutes to modify his outfit to fit into the neighborhood. He meandered down the street and spoke quietly into the Bluetooth ear piece. "Streets quiet. No lights on the right side of the house. Lights and TV on the left. I don't see any movement. Both driveways are quiet. The brown Honda is parked all the way down the driveway on the left." Raf pulled out his cell phone and pretended to make a call.

Ed, Sam and Jules geared up. Sam adjusted a headlamp on Jules' head. Stepped back and, with a quick grin, said, "Nice look." Jules gave his hand a quick squeeze as he finished. She appreciated that he gave the appearance of complete confidence in her, but knew if this was him going in on his own, she would have some worries. The three quietly made their way to the driveway. Sam got to work on the window while Ed and Jules stood watch. In minutes, the officer lifted the window and poked his head into the darkness. "I can't see much, give me a flashlight."

Just then they heard Raf's voice in the headset, "I see movement in the house. Looks to be five adult males. Wait, front door is opening and three are leaving. None look like our guys though. Opposite direction than you, Ed. Give me a minute, I'm going to make myself scarce." He nonchalantly walked away from the house.

In the driveway, Jules started toward the open window. Ed stopped her and stepped closer, "Jules, go carefully. You see anything hinky you turn around and come back. Don't take chances." The petite officer looked sharply up at her team leader, she went to poke a finger at him, saw his face and softened. She patted his vest and replied, "Got it, Ed." She then smiled at Sam and then lowered her through the window.

Jules settled to her feet and looked around the damp basement. She heard the skitter of feet and jumped just a bit. The change in her breathing could be heard in the headsets. Sam questioned her, "Jules, you okay? What is it?" The reply came quickly and calmly, "No harm here, guys. Just some mice…or rats."

Ed just couldn't resist a little teasing. "Juliana Callaghan, are you going to tell me that you are afraid of a little mouse." The other officer knew exactly the comeback that was needed here. "It's okay, Ed. Just run down to the shelter and borrow me a CAT!" Chuckles from everyone on the team broke the tension.

The team leader broke in with, "Hey, now. That's hitting low." Greg's soft, "Focus, people" ended the banter. Attention returned to the job at hand. Jules carefully walked toward the stairs. She noted that they looked sturdy and started up while updating her team. The door was unlocked and opened into an empty kitchen. Constable Callaghan made quick work of clearing the room, the attached pantry and a half bath near the back door. She continued into a large open room that looked to be a "L" shape. It, too, was empty. Quickly, she unlocked the first window and tested how easily and quietly it would open. Within minutes of her entry into the basement, Ed, Sam and then Raf joined her in the house. "Jules, Raf, clear the upstairs. Absolute stealth. Let's not give them any clue that we're here. Spike, any idea where we should try to put eyes in?"

The tactical technician poured over the blueprints. "Ed, look for vents on the shared walls. You might be able to get the snake straight through. Otherwise, we're going to need the silent drill. That will take a while. If we could get a look at the back door through the kitchen, we may be able to do a stealth entry right through there. Have to make sure there's no surprises waiting though. That side is a mirror image of this one."

As the Bravo team returned to the first floor, the team leader instructed them to take the fiber optic camera to the kitchen and attempt to gain access. Sam began unpacking the snake and the men examined the vent. The teams worked silently and quickly. Soon both cameras gave them eyes into their subjects' house. Greg and Spike looked at the images intently. In the living room the men were sprawled in front of TV showing a horror film. There were half full bottles of beer on the table in front of them with empties scattered on the floor. The dark butt of one handgun could be seen on the table, as well.

"Ed, can you get a look at the front door? I'm looking for any type of jury rigged alarm system. Remember the rigged grenades at the meth lab when the boss was taken?" Spike's voice took on the staccato rhythm it frequently did as his brilliant mind worked to cover all the bases. Ed obliged and twisted the camera toward the front door. Sure enough there was a makeshift can and pin assembly attached to the front door. Spike sighed, "Well, that's not good. Jules and Raf, can you get me a look at the back door?" The team all looked frustrated when they noted the similar set up on the rear door.

Jules moved the camera to show the basement door was not completely closed. Her voice came over the headset, "Okay, Sarge and Ed, we could gain access through the basement again. Lower me through and I'll come up. Spike can talk me through disarming this thing and then I'll let you in." Greg and Ed were shaking their heads, but Spike stood up and emphatically shouted, "No, Jules, that's not happening! Not happening!"


	7. Chapter 7

_I still own nothing Flashpoint, but I do love the character quite a bit. The next chapter is already about done. I need to tune it up a bit, but will get it up today._

Chapter 7

Greg turned to the agitated officer, "Spike, buddy, you okay? No one's good with that plan. We're just going to take a moment and come at this a different way." The younger man turned and was visibly calmer. "I can't see exactly what's rigged there. There's no way to talk Jules through a diffusion like that especially when there's no imminent danger." The sergeant nodded and held up a hand. "I agree. Ed agrees. We're all on the same page here."

Spike nodded and returned to his seat. "Well, okay then. That's good."

Greg smiled at him, "It's been a long day. We're all worried about Wordy. And we all want a safe solution here. Perhaps it's time to get creative." His team leader spoke up, "Hmmm, what are you thinking, Boss?"

Team One's sergeant spoke to his team, "I think we could use a meeting of the minds here, but maybe it's time NOT to be so quiet next door. Perhaps, we need to create enough of a disturbance to get our friends to come and check it out. There's an alley across the street. We could move a truck there as a perch for Sierra. Put a team along that kitchen wall in the dining room."

"We're going to have to make it more interesting than their movie and beer." Ed responded thoughtfully. "What's more interesting then terrible horror flicks and beer?"

There was a concurrent response from Sam, Raf and Spike, "Women!" Jules groaned audibly. Greg and Ed both had to laugh. Greg then went on, "Okay, let's see if Team Three is still around the station. Maybe Donna would be willing to come lend a hand." Spike just had to chime in, "Tell her to bring her undercover skank voice! Please?"

Ed turned to the team in the house. "Raf, stay put and keep an eye on the subjects. Sam and Jules, let's head to the trucks to regroup."

Within the hour the team had assembled in the command truck. Donna and Jules were now in civvies. Their short skirts, low cut shirts and high heels were augmented by Donna's emergency make up kit. Donna's teammate, Tom, accompanied her on the OT mission. The extra man was welcomed by the team. It almost felt like a warrant call at this point. The team planned, offered alternatives, played devil's advocate for each other and then reviewed again and again. Raf remained in the empty apartment watching the subjects on the camera, but heard everything and offered his opinion frequently.

Tom felt a little like a rookie among this group. Team One was legendary and although he had subbed occasionally with them, seeing them work this case almost a shift and a half into their day gave him new respect for each team member and the group as a whole. Each member's opinion was listened to and respected. Even he felt comfortable offering a thought on the operation. His own team was great and a cohesive unit, but this was an entirely different ballgame. He liked these people individually and thought highly of them as colleagues. However, as an outsider looking in, they looked like fairly average members of the SRU—athletic, smart, empathetic, brave. Up close and under these circumstances, he could understand the "superhero" title that was associated with the SRU's Team One. They were truly "the best of the best." He gave his head a little shake. His thoughts felt too close to hero worship for his taste. Besides, it looked like Ed Lane was ready for a final wrap-up.

The team leader looked around the group, "Anybody have any questions? Concerns?" He waited a beat, "Raf, how about you, buddy? Anything new on your end?" The rookie team member answered in his smooth voice, "No, they've cracked another beer each and occasionally flip to wrestling, but neither of these two seem overly ambitious."

"Okay, then. I think it's time to put it in play. Sam, you have Sierra. Move the truck to the alley. Let me know when you're in position. Tom, go the driveway and join Raf inside. He'll lower the ropes already there. The two of you will be Bravo. Spike, the boss and I will be Alpha and will back up Jules and Donna." He looked at the two women, "You two good to go?" The two female officers looked at each other and said, "Let's do it!" Each officer double checked their weapons strapped to their thighs and hoped that the darkness would aid in hiding them under the ridiculously short skirts.

Sam left to find his perch in the alley. Tom headed toward Raf. Ed positioned a rope so that when the subjects came out to check on the women, he'd be ready to pull up into position. Spike and Greg crouched below the porch on either side of the steps leading toward the front door. Spike had a shield at the ready if needed. Ed quietly spoke into his headset, "Everyone ready?" He awaited the affirmative replies and then continued, "It's a go."

Jules and Donna teetered on their high heels and Jules picked up a good sized rock as they came up the walkway. They played their parts as a couple of drunken party girls flawlessly. Their loud voices argued about finding Rodney and his friend Shane. The high heels clattered on the wooden steps and front porch of their targets. Together they banged on the door of the empty apartment. Donna called in a loud voice with slurred speech, "Rodney, I know you're in there. Be a man and answer the door. You and Shane can't hide forever, you know." Jules joined her friend, "Shane, you stood us up and it's time to pay the price!" The two women yelled and cajoled for Rodney and Shane to come to the door. In the headsets, Raf gave a quiet play-by-play of their subject actions.

"They're hearing you. Looked at each other and shook their heads. Now they just keep looking toward the front door. It might take something a little more dramatic to get them out on the porch."

Jules took the rock and heaved it through the front window. The glass shattered into the living room of the empty apartment. She called loudly, "Listen here, Shane. You either come out and explain yourself or I'm going to start stripping for the whole neighborhood."

"That got their attention," Raf informed them. "Everyone be ready."

Donna began singing a song from the Headstones' Love and Fury album. Her off key, slurred version of A Long Way to Neverland brought soft chuckles from the team. The female officers and Ed could hear the sounds of the subjects' door being opened. Both women moved toward the far end of the porch.

One subject took a step out toward the porch. Ed whispered, "Hold." The two women turned to the subjects and Jules said drunkenly, "You're not Shane or Rodney. Whadya do with them?" The man took another step toward the officers. The team heard, "Go, go."

Ed used the rope to leap up along side of the subject. He held his gun up to the man's head, "Don't move, Don't even twitch." Jules pulled her gun and Donna turned the subject to check for weapons and handcuff the man. They moved him to the side of the porch. Greg and Spike came up the stairs with the shield. Alpha team turned their attention to the remaining subject. As they looked into the apartment, James Blazer sat on the couch with the handgun pointed to his head. The three SRU officers took up positions behind the shield. Greg initiated contacted.

"Mr. Blazer, my name is Sgt. Gregory Parker with the Strategic Response Team. Can I ask what you're thinking about right now?"

James Blazer stood with the gun still in place and moved back to the corner of the room. He swayed slightly, obviously intoxicated. "I'm not going to jail."

Greg held up his hands and told the man, "I'm going to holster my weapon so we can talk. These men aren't here to hurt you and won't move unless I tell them to. Can you tell me about your day?"

The drunken subject grew belligerent, "You know about my day or you wouldn't be here. That cop ruined my life. He turned my wife and kids against me and now I can't even see them. I can't even go near my own house. So, yeah, he got his! But I'm not going to jail for it."

Parker took a deep breath. "Look, I need you to put the gun down so we can talk about this. I met your wife and children today. It sounds like it's been a tough time in your house. Can you tell me about that?"

James' arm shook as he struggled to keep the gun up by his head and stay on his feet. His voice grew teary as he replied, "My wife doesn't love me. My daughter is afraid of me. They'll be glad that I'm gone."

"No, no that's not true, James. They just want you to get some help for the drinking and your temper. Once you do that there's always the chance to make things right with your family, James."

"How can I do that from jail? In case you forgot I killed a cop today!"

"No, James, the officer is in surgery. The doctors think he'll pull through."

"So I still shot him. I'll go to jail."

"I'm not going to lie to you, James. There will be consequences for your actions today, but at the end of the day, you'll still have the chance to be there for your kids. It's still life. Come on, James. Put the gun down."

For a long moment, the room grew silent. Greg wondered if he had made any strides in connecting with the subject. Then James lowered his arm to his side and dropped the weapon. Ed moved in to secure the man's hands behind his back. He walked him to the door and handed him off to the awaiting Raf and Tom.

Ed then turned to Spike, "Do your thing so we can get out of here."

The team's bomb expert quickly and competently secured the poorly assembled, yet volatile explosives on both the front and back doors. By that time, numerous patrol cars filled the street. Greg gave a complete report to the ranking officer on scene as the subjects were turned over to the "unis." The team made their way back down to the command post.

Greg thanked both Donna and Tom for their help in securing the subjects. The team ribbed Donna about her singing voice just enough so she knew she was loved. She asked them to pass on her good thoughts to the Wordsworths and said she'd visit Wordy as he recovered. Shortly, it was just the six members of Team One. Ed and Greg both looked around the group with pride.

Greg summed up what they were all thinking, "It was a hard day." Then he continued, "At no point would I risk any of you or the public, but I want to tell you that I will be happy to inform Wordy that Lillie's friend's father is in custody and will face justice for his actions today. Thanks to the professionalism and perseverance of all of you, he will still have life and the chance to make amends to his family."

Ed nodded and agreed, but added, "You were a big part of that, Greg. Good job, team. We'll meet at the hospital." As Greg and Ed headed toward their vehicle, the team leader had one last comment, "Of course, it helps when the subjects are too skunked to stand-let alone resist arrest." Greg answered with a small smile, "Copy that."

The team wearily headed for their trucks.


	8. Chapter 8

Post OP

Team One headed to the surgical waiting room upon arrival at the hospital. You would think that the arrival of the six constables in all their gear would be a noisy one, but by unspoken mutual agreement, they entered in stealth mode. Shelley sat in an arm chair with Sergeant Larson from Guns and Gangs by her side. The room was empty otherwise. The sergeant leapt to his feet as they entered. "Did you get him?" he asked quietly. Ed looked at Greg and then nodded, "Yeah, we got him. Any word?" Shelley shook her head and then tremulously said, "Not a word. It's taking so long. I'm afraid to ask why." Greg hugged her wordlessly.

Ed motioned to the chairs and instructed the team to sit. The spacious waiting room seemed overcrowded with the now eight anxious people awaiting news of Kevin James Wordsworth. They waited for another full hour before the door swung open. Shelley jumped to her feet with the others not far behind her. The doctor looked weary, but had a small smile and that broke the tension a bit.

"Mrs. Wordsworth?" he started. Shelley nodded. Greg, Ed and Sergeant Larson stood directly behind her. She explained nervously, "This is Kevin's sergeant." gesturing toward Greg. Then began again gesturing toward Sgt. Larson. He smiled and said, "We're his sergeants and this is his family." He used his arms to encompass the room. Shelley nodded briskly. The surgeon went on as if he hadn't noticed the byplay.

"Officer Wordsworth is in recovery. We did have to remove his spleen but in the long run that shouldn't impede a full recovery. He lost a good bit of blood and with that had some trouble clotting so he's had quite a number of blood products. Things were a little rocky for a while. At this time he is stable and will be moved to the ICU within the next hour or so. He is going to remain on the ventilator, at the very least, through tomorrow. That will give his body time to mobilize the extra fluids and give us more options for pain control. Do you have any questions for me?"

Appropriately, Shelley's first question was "Can I see him?" The doctor gave a well practiced speech directed at the woman in front of him, but obviously meant for the entire room. "Yes, you may see him for a few minutes, but he won't be awake. His body needs rest to heal. I want to advise you that even with the easiest recoveries this isn't a sprint, but a marathon. You have children at home, right?" he continued without waiting for an answer. "You need to take care of yourself so that when the officer needs less nurses and more wife, you will be ready. My advice is to go see him, reassure yourself that he's in good hands and then go rest and eat. See your children. The nurses have your numbers and I'll call should anything concerning arise. Sound good?" the kind doctor expected his instructions to be followed.

"As for the rest of you, go home and sleep. You look like you've had a long day. If you feel the need to do something, please think about replenishing our blood supply. That's a great tangible way to help. The Wordsworths will need plenty of help in the coming weeks and it looks like they won't have to look far." he looked again at Shelley, "The nurses will come get you when they're ready. You can bring one or two comrades if you wish. Good night to you all." With those parting words, the doctor turned and left.

Shelley sank into the chair behind her and Greg sat next to her. "Shelley? Are you doing okay?" He searched her face with concern. The pale woman smiled and answered, "I am now. I was so worried. We all know Kevin has had his injuries over the years and of course, this past year hasn't been easy, but this was the worst. As sad as it was that he had to give up SRU, there was a small, probably selfish, part of me felt grateful that he wouldn't constantly be in the line of fire." Her voice trailed off and began again, "Then, in our own driveway…." Tears spilled from her eyes and Greg gave her a much needed hug. Shelley quickly pulled herself together with the practiced composure of a veteran police spouse and looked around the room. "Okay, so you all heard the good doctor who doesn't seem like he takes no for an answer. Go home, eat, and get some sleep. Ed or Greg will call with updates and in a day or two, Wordy will be ready for company. Thank you all for coming and for taking that man off the street." Her voice wobbled slightly as she finished, but Ed took over for her.

"You heard the lady. Don't argue. We'll meet up to debrief tomorrow. I'll call you with a time. Good job today, team." Sam and Jules were the first to move, crossing the room to offer Shelley a hug with the caveat to call if she needed anything. Spike and Raf were close behind. Spike offered to take the sergeant and team leader's vests back to the station and they gladly relinquished their gear. Greg gave them each a pat on the back as they left. Finally, Sergeant Larson stood in front of his new officer's wife. "Shelley, I know that you don't know us as well, but Kevin has earned a great deal of respect in the time he has been with our department. We may not be family quite yet. However, you need anything at all don't hesitate to call. I'll check back tomorrow. Greg, Ed, thanks for everything today. You have my numbers." Then he, too, left the waiting room. The three remaining sat quietly—each lost in his/her own thoughts. It felt like a brief respite from the frantic pace and worry of the day. Within fifteen minutes, the door opened again and a pretty nurse with very curly, blond hair entered. She smiled and introduced herself.

"Mrs. Wordsworth, I'm Kallan and I'm your husband's nurse tonight. I can take you to see him now, but I want to warn you about a few things first. He has a lot of wires and lines. Most of them are either medications or monitoring devices. He's not awake and that's a good thing. The tube in his throat to help him breath is uncomfortable and we try to keep patients sedated so they don't remember most of this time. Finally, he had a lot of fluid and blood products during surgery to replenish what he lost and keep his blood pressure up. He will look very puffy to you and that can be upsetting. However, he is a pretty healthy guy and within a day or two, his body with naturally get rid of that fluid on its own. It's temporary. Okay?" Greg and Ed watched as the competent nurse seemed to do a quick assessment on the mental state of the three visitors. Satisfied that they all looked steady, Kallan smiled again. "I'm going to let the three of you come in together. Shhh, don't tell anybody." Just as she hoped a small smile came to Shelley's face and the three followed her to the ICU.

The two SRU officers stood close enough to support Shelley, but were also trying to respect her wishes if she wanted privacy. However, she seemed to draw strength from them so they entered the room together. The ICU nurse was right on the money about everything she had shared with them. There seemed to be an overwhelming amount of equipment in the room. As tall and sturdy as Kevin Wordsworth was he looked swamped with wires and IV lines and fragile in the bed. He also looked like he'd gained ten pounds since they'd seen him last. It was daunting to say the least. All three visitors seemed to freeze in the doorway. Their eyes transfixed on the monitor and Wordy's vital signs. Kallan gave them a minute to adjust and then smiled reassuringly.

"See I told you, but he's doing okay. Here, Mrs. Wordsworth, come right over here and I'll pull up a chair." The nurse quickly got Shelley situated and helped her find Kevin's hand to hold as she sat at the bedside. Then she turned a practiced eye to the two men. "You two okay? There will be no fainting here tonight. You're both too big for me to lift and I hate the paperwork that comes with visitors who fall." She got the intended response and both men looked away from the monitor and smiled in her direction. They moved to stand near Shelley. The nurse managed the room easily. She talked quietly to help her patient's loved ones adjust to the sights in the room. Her speech was one often given, but her voice held a compassion that let them know she understood this wasn't routine for them. "The tube in his mouth goes to the ventilator. Right now, it's doing most of the breathing for him. As he recovers he will take over. The IV line in his neck is so they could give him fluid, blood and medication quickly during surgery. The one in his wrist lets us watch his blood pressure. All of those will come out in the next few days as he improves." The nurse grew quiet as she stopped to type in a reading of the patient's vital signs and then noted that the three visitors looked tired but steady. She retreated to the doorway to talk to a colleague.

Shelley looked back at the two men. "It's hard to see him like this." Greg agreed and reached to squeeze her shoulder. Ed took a deep breath and said, "I think Wordy's going to hold the record for most equipment. Jules never had this much after she was shot. He's tough though. He'll be okay." The room grew quiet as they watched the rise and fall of Kevin's chest and listened to the reassuring beep of the monitors.

After a few minutes, Kallan returned to the room. She noted that the visitors seemed weary and pale. As she stood at the bedside, she reinforced the surgeon's speech from earlier. "I understand that you may not want to hear this, but it's time to go get some rest. Right now, none of you can do anything for Kevin so it's time to take care of yourselves. I promise to call if there are any changes and I will be here with him all night."

Ed continued to stare at his long time friend. He quietly, but firmly spoke to the room, "Greg, why don't you take Shelley to my house. She can see the girls and bunk in the guest room. Sophie will make sure she eats. Then go home and sleep. I'm staying here, in the waiting room if I have to. I'm not leaving Wordy alone." Greg, Shelley and the nurse all turned to look at Ed. One look showed that any argument would be fruitless. Shelley kissed the hand that she held and stood. Greg patted Wordy's arm and turned to Ed. "You'll call if anything changes? I'll bring Shelley back in the morning and we'll relieve you. No arguments." The men hugged and then Shelley turned to Ed, "Thank you for everything, even making plans for me like I'm a potted plant in the corner." The last part was said with a smile. She knew the mentality of these brave men and understood that taking care of her helped them deal with their emotions. The two looked back at Wordy and then silently walked out of the room.

Ed and Kallan just looked at each other. Kallan sighed and grumbled under her breath a bit. She left the room and returned moments later with a reclining chair stacked with two pillows and a blanket. She parked it out of the way in the back corner of the room. Ed just stared at her. The tiny, curly haired nurse stood in front of him. "Okay, these are the parameters. They are non-negotiable. You will remain out of the way and get some shut-eye. You will not disturb my patient. If his status changes and I ask you to go to the waiting room, you will do so immediately and without question. Finally, you don't scare me. Do you understand?"

Ed grinned at her and replied, "You remind me of my wife and thank you." Kallan grinned back at him and said, "Yeah, my husband is a homicide detective in Scarborough. I get you. Now say good night to your friend and get some rest."

The constable walked up near Wordy's head and spoke softly, "I'm here, Buddy, right over in the chair. You're not alone, Bud. Rest easy." He glanced at the nurse who firmly pointed him toward the chair. Edward Tucker Lane sat in the recliner chair, adjusted the pillows and blanket, and made sure that he had his friend in his line of sight. Then he settled back and thought to himself, "The women in my life are definitely not afraid of me. I'll take that." He nodded once, smirked and closed his eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

_This is kind of a transition chapter. I think one more will finish up the story. I didn't want to do an "All better, the end" ending because healing from this type of injury doesn't happen overnight. I hope the humor hits the mark. _

chapter 9

Kallan gently shook the officer's arm and wasn't surprised when he went from sound asleep to wide awake almost immediately. It seemed to be a "cop thing." She liked that his eyes went immediately to the patient in front of them rather than to the monitors. She started talking reassuringly. "Everything's okay and your friend had a pretty good night. It's about 6AM and rounds will start in an hour. Kevin has a temperature. That's not unexpected after surgery. However, we're going to come in and get him freshened up, give him some Tylenol, draw some blood before rounds. You need to skedaddle until about 8 AM or so."

Ed had slept well. Waking only when the respiratory therapist came in to suction out the breathing tube. That looked like some kind of torture to be reserved for the most dangerous of terrorists. He was glad the nurse had explained that Wordy would remember none of this time. He jumped up quickly. "Yeah, sure. I hear you. Do you need help? Wordy's kind of big and you're so small. Do you need help moving him?"

"That's very kind of you and I know you mean it with the best of intentions. Patients in the hospital and especially the ICU have a lot done to them. They lose a lot of privacy. I have a thing about protecting their dignity whenever I can. I think Kevin would appreciate it if we took care of him on our own. I'll have plenty of help. The nurse taking care of him today is Melissa. I'll let her know that you will be around. Here's a tip for you. If you want to sweet talk her, bring back an extra Double Double from Timmy's and maybe a bagel. She'll love you forever."

Ed folded his blanket and thanked the nurse for her kindness. "Will you be back tonight?" he asked hopefully.

Kallan replied cheekily, "Yup, and I suppose you will too?"

"That's affirmative. I'll see you then. And really, you made a hard night a lot easier. It means a lot."

The nurse met his eyes, "Wordy is lucky to have such strong family support. Know that police officers and their families throughout the area are pulling for him."

Officer Lane nodded as was his way and strode toward the ICU doors. As he left the hospital, he glanced at his watch. Too early to stop by the house. Knowing small kids, he'd have them all awake. Ed flagged down a cab and directed the driver to the station. A shower and change of clothes sounded pretty good right at this minute. He could do that, grab his own car and still hit the Timmy's before the 8AM visiting time. As he pushed open the door to the barn, he realized that yesterday morning seemed like a lifetime ago. He checked in and gave updates to the queries of Team Two as he made his way to the locker room. As each guy asked what he could do to help, Ed passed on the surgeon's recommendation of donating blood. Finally, he was alone and having a hot shower.

Once dressed the team leader stopped by the communication center to talk with Winnie. "Wordy?" she asked. Ed smiled reassuringly, "He seems stable. The nurse assures me he's doing what he's supposed to do at this point. She's a dynamo so I think he's in good hands. I'm headed back there now. If everything still looks good, I'm thinking 11AM for a debrief from yesterday. Could you put that tentatively on the schedule?"

The rarely ruffled dispatcher made herself a note on that and gave Ed a smile, "Got it. Let me know if anything changes. Give Shelley and Wordy my love." "Copy **that**!" came the reply. By the time the constable hit the Tim Hortons and got some extra coffees, some bagels and Timbits, it was nearly 8AM. As he reached the doors to the ICU, Ed noted that the unit was much busier during the daytime. He used the intercom to ask for admittance and the disembodied voice on the other side asked for five more minutes.

The officer cooled his heels in the waiting room for the requested five minutes then stuck his head in the ICU. Wordy's room looked quiet. The nurse at the bedside was typing on the bedside computer. She was even tinier than Kallan, the night nurse. Her long blond hair was pulled back into a tidy French braid. She turned with a friendly smile. "Officer Ed Lane, I presume." Ed held out the coffee and treats and the nurse continued. "Ah, I see that Kallan told you I can be bribed. You are my favorite visitor so far today."

"Aren't I the only visitor so far today?" said the officer. "Well, there is that." replied that nurse. She adjusted one of the medications and then gave Ed the update. "Officer Wordsworth's vital signs are very stable. His blood work this morning showed no evidence of continued blood loss so that's a very good thing. Do you have any questions?"

Ed was relieved that Wordy was progressing as expected. "When will he be off the ventilator? It's hard to see him like that and his wife should be back any time." The nurse explained that the current plan was to keep him on the machine for the day and then very early in the morning they'd do a rapid wean of the sedatives. Hopefully, he'd be off the machine by the next morning. The good news satisfied the patient's friend and he decided to return to the waiting room and update Shelley and the team.

As he walked in to the comfortably appointed area, he found Shelley and Greg already there. After a quick update, Shelley went to visit her husband. Ed gave Greg the play-by-play of the evening. The two called the team to update and arrange the time for the debrief. Soon Ed was pacing around the small area. The sergeant watched indulgently for a time and then held up his hands.

"Eddie, what's on your mind?"

"I'm fine, Boss."

"Hmmm, really?"

"Yup"

"That's funny. If I didn't know better, I'd think, just maybe, you had some type of feelings you needed to express."

"No feelings, Boss. It's just, I'm glad Sleeping Beauty in there is doing what they expect him to be doing right now. And I'm glad we took the subject down without bloodshed, but now I'm…" Ed's voice trailed off. Greg picked up the conversation.

"Got it. You need to hit something. Okay, give me a minute to check on Shelley." Greg left the room without waiting for an answer. He walked quietly in to check on the Wordsworths. Shelley sat beside her sedated husband.

Greg talked quietly, "How are things doing in here?" Shelley smiled wanly. "I know they want him to rest, but I'm ready for him to be awake. I hate seeing him like this." The sergeant replied, "I hear you. It sounds like it won't be long now though. By tomorrow, Wordy will be complaining about the hospital food. Can I get you anything?"

Shelley shook her head and showed him the book and magazine she had on her lap. "I'm good for now."

"Ed's needs to go punch something for a while so I thought we'd head back to the station before debrief. You'll call if you need us?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

Shelley chuckled and offered, "Well, we wouldn't want our favorite Edward Tucker Lane to actually share his "feelings" so you'd better get him to the punching bag quickly. Spike and Raf went to the house this morning and scrubbed the driveway clean so my mom could take the girls home. Sophie might want to see Ed sometime today though."

Greg answered with the expected, "Copy that." He gave Shelley a hug and went to retrieve his team leader before the dreaded emotions spilled out.

As the men were driving back to the barn, Greg turned to Ed and asked, "Did you know Spike and Raf went over to Wordy's house already this morning to scrub the driveway down so the girls wouldn't be upset?"

"Nope, that suggestion didn't come from me, Boss. Considering the hour they finally got home last night after returning our gear and it's only 9AM now, I wouldn't have thought they'd be awake yet."

"Kids these days…." said Parker with a proud smile.


	10. Chapter 10

_This isn't the last chapter, but it came to mind as I was going to sleep last night. I think of it as a continuation of Chapter 9. I'll work on finishing up in the next couple of days._

Chapter 10

The two senior men on Team One finished a punishing work out, showered and walked into the conference room to debrief with their team. The others were already seated around the table. The room filled with a fragrant aroma that had their stomachs growling immediately.

"What's this? Did you bring lunch?" Ed went to rummage in the box sitting on a chair in the corner of the room. Jules quickly approached him and playfully slapped his hands from the box.

"That's not for now. It's to bring home for Sophie. She had a house full all day and night yesterday. When we cooked for Wordy and Shelley, we made dinner for you guys too. I told her it was coming so if you eat it on the way home, she'll know." Jules and Sam blocked Ed's access to the box.

Greg called from the table, "Children, let's get this done so we can all get out of here. Jules and Sam, I'm not sure when you had time for that culinary genius over there, but I know it will be well appreciated in the Wordsworth and Lane houses. Speaking of acts of kindness, Spike and Raf, I heard you two were busy this morning as well. None of this should surprise us, but Ed and I are both proud to serve with you all on this team. You set the bar at a new level for teamwork and family every day."

Sam cleared his throat, "I think I can speak for all of us when I tell you we've learned from the best."

Jules continued, "Do you know the daybed that was set up in my living room after I was shot? Wordy did that so I wouldn't have to climb the stairs when I was first home from the hospital. The first days I was home and Sam was back to work, when no one supposedly knew about us, Shelley came over every day while the bigger girls were in school so I wouldn't be by myself. Sophie cooked us enough food that I didn't have to cook or grocery shop for a month."

There was barely a pause and Spike jumped in, "When my dad died, Sophie catered that reception. I tried to pay her afterwards and got a tongue lashing you wouldn't believe. Wordy carted boxes upon boxes from the house to get us ready for sale. Everyone pitched in with clean-up, repair and painting. My fridge is covered with pictures from the girls."

Raf finished for the group, "Wordy left me a user guide for handling Team One. He didn't know me, we all know what he was dealing with at that time and he took the time to make sure that I knew enough to not put my foot in my mouth those first days and to remind me to check for pepper spray before I put on my gear." He looked at Ed and Greg. "The two of you were exhausted last night. It was a long, hard day for all of us. Who sent us home and stayed with Wordy and Shelley?"

There were nods around the table from the four younger members of the team. Ed looked at Greg and quietly said the word they were all thinking, "Family." There was a few seconds of silence and then Greg opened the notes from the call and began the debrief.


	11. Chapter 11

_I hope the ending isn't too cheesy. I love these guys and want them to be who they are. _

Chapter 11

Ed Lane felt a little like he was in the middle of the movie Ground Hog Day. The night nurse, Kallan, had woken and sent him on his way at 6AM. He did a quick work out, showered, hit the Timmy's and walked back into the waiting room for 8AM. He caught the tail end of a voice over the intercom, "I guess he's not back yet."

He hit the button and said, "Are you looking for me, Ed Lane?" He heard, "Yes, yes, come right in!" Ugh, he thought, that doesn't sound good. He balanced the coffees and opened the door. There was a flurry of activity in his friend's room. There was a nurse practically laying across each arm and shoulder. Wordy's face was bright red and a sheen of perspiration could be seen from the door. He looked like he was in a panic. Both Kallan and the day nurse, Melissa were trying to talk to the agitated man with no success. Melissa looked toward the officer at the door and enjoined, "A little help, if you please?"

"Wordy, buddy, look at me. Look. At. Me. I'm here. Slow it down. Just breath. Again. And again. Take it easy. Stop biting that tube. You're not getting air. Look at me. You're okay, buddy." His best friend's eyes searched for and locked on Eddie's. He kept trying to talk.

Eddie continued in a calm, soft voice, "You can't talk with the tube in, Wordy. You want it out? Yeah, I hear you, buddy. Let me ask Kallan and Melissa here about that. You breath, Word, just breath." He looked toward the nurses who had guided them through these last two days. "What's going on?"

Melissa answered him in a soft voice meant for both Wordy and him. "Kevin is doing okay. We took off the sedative keeping him asleep and as soon as we get a good enough blood gas test we can take the tube out. Right now, though, he's so upset that won't happen. Our choices were to put him back under or work to get him calm. I'm fairly certain this isn't a breathing problem, but we have to know that before the next step. You know him best, can you help him settle down?"

Ed looked Wordy in the eye, "Did you hear that? Can I help settle you down? I don't see a tac option here so I guess I'll have to try talk. Greg would be so proud. Listen, martial arts expert, you don't need me. Find a happy place. Slow down. Gain control. You've got this. Come on, buddy. You've got this."

Wordy rested his head back against the pillow, he'd stopped biting the tube that supplied his oxygen, his face was less red and his eyes less panicked. Kallan patted the patient's shoulder and said, "You're doing great, my friend. I'm going home, but when I come back I expect you to be able to talk to me. I'm sure you have great stories about this guy here." Wordy nodded as she indicated she was talking about Ed.

Melissa instructed the officer to keep talking to help Wordy stay relaxed and focused. "It's like fighting to breathe through a straw. Plus the tube itself is uncomfortable and I'm sure he has some pain from the incision despite the epidural. Hopefully, it will only be a short while."

Ed nodded and sat next to his friend. "We're okay here. We'll just talk and rest a minute, right, Wordy?" He could tell Wordy was fighting to get control. He glanced at the monitor and the heart rate was down from around 120 beats/min. to 76 beats/min. The oxygen saturation number was about 93%, but that was up as well. The constable continued to talk softly and was rewarded with a visibly more relaxed patient. The nurse moved toward the computer to record the current stats. She told them that the respiratory therapist would be by in five minutes to draw blood from the arterial line in Kevin's wrist. That should tell them whether he was ready to breathe on his own.

Ed decide to change tactics a bit and launched into a story to redirect his friend's attention. "Wordy, see that Double, Double our favorite day nurse has over there? I should be her favorite visitor, right? In fact, yesterday for a short time, I **was** her favorite visitor ever. Then in the afternoon I stopped in to see if you were still doing your Sleeping Beauty routine and there she was…Fickle, I tell you. You hear me, women are fickle." Melissa was chuckling and he had the patient's attention. "There was Spike and Raf regaling our lovely nurse with stories here at your bedside. They were all having a cozy party and I walked in. No longer the favorite."

Melissa took up the story, "They came to visit you wearing "I gave blood today" stickers and bandaids on their arms. As much as I love my coffee, there is nothing that turns a nurse on more than two single, handsome men who give blood. Those guys are two of the good ones! Plus, Officer Lane here is a married man. I didn't see any rings on those fine specimens."

As she finished, a man dressed in scrubs and carrying some equipment came in to the bedside to do the required testing. Ed wanted to keep Wordy calm and distracted so he started a new story, "Wait until you hear about Jules and Donna's undercover escapades the other night, Wordy." The patient looked toward Ed with a question in his eyes. "Yup, short, short skirts. Low cut tops. Heels that looked like stilts. Donna singing. Jules threatening to strip for the neighborhood. Classic, I tell you."

The respiratory therapist stuck the syringe of blood in a cup of ice and left the room. Wordy looked at the nurse pointedly. She seemed well versed in figuring out what patients couldn't say. "It'll be about five minutes to run the test. The doctor is around so I'll track him down with the results and hopefully, that'll do it. Be patient a few more minutes, Okay?" The not-so-patient patient rolled his eyes at her. Then he closed his eyes and rested. Ed sat with his hand resting on his friend's arm.

Soon the doctor and respiratory therapist entered the room. The RT made quick work of setting up an oxygen mask. The doctor suggested that the visitor wait outside, but with one look at her patient's face, Melissa spoke up and said, "I think he can stay. Kevin seems like he needs him here." She looked at Ed, "You going to be okay?" He nodded and moved out the way.

The doctor let his patient know the plan. "Chris is going to remove the tape, deflate the balloon keeping the tube in place and suction you out as he removes it. It's not pleasant, but it doesn't last long. Ready?"

Within minutes, Wordy was resting back against his pillow with an oxygen mask over his face. Melissa was telling him not to talk, but to relax and breath. She carefully monitored his breathing and vital signs. The doctor, satisfied with how his patient looked, walked toward the doorway. Then he turned to Ed, "The fact that Officer Wordsworth is still with us is a testament to his will and overall good health. Things were touchy for a while. It's good to see him recovering well."

His words took Ed by surprise. He had never had the feeling that Wordy was close to not making it. He looked back to his close friend. Kevin James Wordsworth had a beautiful, kind wife who loved him to pieces, three gorgeous chatterbox girls who were just starting their adventures and an extended "family" that would always have his back. There was no way he was going anywhere. He moved to his old partner's bedside, gave his shoulder a quick squeeze and asked, "You ready for me to call Shelley?"

THE END


End file.
